


Love is a Lot Like Dancing

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Slow Dancing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vulcan Kisses, look at what the gays have done to me, lots of vulcan kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock teaches Jim to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Lot Like Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sonia for the prompt! I am so weak for this trope.

"Love is a lot like dancing- you just surrender to the music."

* * *

 

"I don't see the point of this Spock," Jim said, shifting uncomfortably.

They were in his private quarters, after an eighteen hour shift and Jim was swaying but it was more due to exhaustion than the music Spock insisted on playing. It was a soft melody and it reminded Jim of the soft Jazz from earth's distant past.

"The point," Spock said in a prim voice. "Is that this is a very important diplomatic junction, Captain. As one of the senior officers present you will be expected to open the ceremony with a dance."

Jim thought that if Spock were human his nose would probably be crinkled in annoyance, as it was his ever-expressive eyebrows were furrowed just slightly. Jim would never act on it but the urge to smooth the wrinkled skin with a kiss was very strong.

"I told you to call me Jim when outside of the bridge Spock," Jim chided, this was a tired subject and like every single time before Spock remained impassive. Jim sighed in defeat, "I know how to dance, Spock."

"This is not the same style of 'dance' as the one practiced on Earth, Captain."

Jim laughed at Spock's barely contained derision, it was obvious to Jim that Spock did not find earth's highly tactile form of dancing agreeable. "

Spock switched from parade's rest to a small bow, his arm stretched out towards Jim palm facing up. Jim stared at the offered hand and tried not to become too distracted at how long and strong Spock's fingers seemed.

"I thought Vulcans had a no-touching rule," Jim said his hand hovering a few inches above Spock's. 

"It is...under control," Spock said with a barely perceptible nod. Jim felt a flutter in his stomach and finally let his cool clammy hands meet Spock's steady warm ones. Jim hoped fervently that Spock's better hearing missed how Jim's breath hitched at the contact.

Spock grabbed Jim's other hand and intertwined their fingers pulling Jim close enough that Jim could feel Spock's body heat. Under the fluorescent lights of the ships captain quarters, Spock looked slightly green. 

Spock cleared his throat, "unlike on Earth, nobody leads in this dance, it is a negotiation between equals."

Spock began moving in soft graceful turns around the perimeter of the room. "However because you are a guest, you should allow the ambassador to begin the dance as a show of respect."

Jim half-listened, he would be lying if he said he was capturing everything Spock was saying. He was too distracted by the scent of Spock's skin (which smelled of rich incense) and the feeling of Spock's long warm fingers. Jim closed the distance between them just slightly, so that if he wanted to he could lean his head on Spock's shoulder. Their hands were held tightly clasped in between their chests like an intimate embrace, and Jim turned his gaze from the far wall behind Spock's left to his eyes. 

It might have been wishful thinking on Jim's part but he thought that Spock's eyes looked warmer than he had ever seen them. Usually Spock's eyes were more reminiscent of coal, but now staring deep into Jim's own they looked more like swirls of dark molten chocolate. Jim thought that if he stared at them long enough he might drown.

They continued their turn about the room for a couple of more songs and by the end of it, Jim had his head laying against Spock's shoulder. Their hands sandwiched tight between their chests so that Jim was sure Spock could feel the thrumming beat of his heart. The warmth of their bodies and the gentle beat of the song lulled Jim almost to sleep, and Spock was practically carrying Jim's dead weight, yet not once did he complain. It wasn't until Jim yawned for what felt like the seventh time that Spock stopped their careful swaying.

"I think you have adequate understanding of the dance for the ceremony," Spock said and his voice was surprisingly soft, barely above a whisper.

"I had a good teacher," Jim said but he made no move to separate himself from Spock and the latter didn't push him away.

"Perhaps you should get some rest," Spock suggested.

"Yeah," Jim said with a sigh and this time he did pull away from Spock. He shivered slightly at the loss of warmth. Spock nodded and made his way to Jim's door, before he managed to leave Jim remembered his manners. "Goodnight, Spock."

"Goodnight...Jim."

Jim watched Spock's back as he left with a smile. Jim was still smiling as he went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was, as always, unbeta'd.


End file.
